Opps! Athena is Training a Human!
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a co-write with my new friend auroraminamino. In this one Kowalski has made a new invention, that turns penguins into humans! Annie volunteers to help test it. And Athena agrees to train her. Enjoy:)


Flashback: Athena was running down a hallway of Kitka the falcons building in hot on the tail of the snake Savio the boa, the one villain that the penguins had yet to defeat! He with the help of Clemson the red lemur he had gotten into this building to steal all kinds of dangerous to have in the wrong hands (or in this case coils and paws) things from there. Skipper believed that that they were in the employ of Dr. Blowhole and to the rest the teams surprise she agreed with him!  
While Skipper and the others were on the red lemur Athena had been put on snake wrangling duty. Though she had been warned to not get to close without making sure his jaws were tied shut with the help of her trusty penguin grappling gun, she was getting angry that Savio kept eluding her sneak attacks for the past half hour and then just went after him. This was something that she shouldn't have done as she failed to realize just how fast he was and that he could cough up pilfered weapons just as fast as Rico could. This he did when she fired her grappling gun at the wrong time and he dodged as he had turned just then. What came up was a bombzooka!  
"Shitaki Mushrooms!" she yelled before she took evasive action as he fired using his tail. The missed shot not only started one heck of a fire, but blew a huge hole in the side of the building. Skipper and the others, who had just caught Clemson, felt this a few floors below. Then the sprinklers went active.  
"Awe Ham Steaks!" shouted Skipper going for the communicator on the side of his head. "Athena! What in the name of Hercules did you just do?!" This had been the first time in a very long time that Skipper had called her by her name instead of his code name for her of 'Lady Soldier.'  
"I messed up Skipper! i messed up real bad!" said Athena into her own communicator. "There's a hole in the side of the building and a rather obvious fire. We are only going to have very few minutes to get out of here before the heat shows up. No pun intended. Also I lost Savio."  
He just hated the fact that they were beaten again by that snake and her very Kowalski like tone was very annoying to Skipper. "Oh we are going to have words later Athena!" he shouted at her before cutting her off for a moment. He then turned to Kowalski and told him the situation: "Option me like you have never optioned me before Kowalski! Or this botched operation will result in us being compromised and we all know what will happen if that happens!"  
Kowalskis eyes got big before he spoke. "Well one way is that we make our way up to Athena and use the hole up there as out means to escape. With Athenas grappling gun Batman style. The down side is that we would all be seen for sure because people would be there by then."  
"OK, give me another way out then." Skipper ordered quickly.  
"Well Rico will like option number two but I'm not sure how safe it is, plus how is Athena going to get out unless one of us goes back for her?" Kowalski was clearly worried about her and it made him plus the other two nervous when Skipper didn't speak right away.  
"Boys, use option two to get out of here. We meet at the pre-arranged just in case spot. I'll rescue Athena." Skipper finally answered.  
"Don't you mean Lady Soldier Skipper?" asked Private  
"Not at the moment." he answered before elbowing Rico into getting his own grappling gun. Skipper then took off.  
While the rest of the team got out into the alley next to the building by having Rico blow holes through the floors then wall to get there, Skipper contacted Athena as she was trying to find her own way out in a near panic. When instructed by Skipper she ran right to him. She was a bit proud of herself that she had gotten the very bombzooka that caused this kurffufle in the first place.  
On Skippers order and with help over the communicators from Kowalski they blew a hole to the outside of the building and used the two grappling guns to swing themselves out onto the next buildings (ironically) fire escape. Just before she was spotted she stuffed Skipper into her shirt. Lucky for her she was so covered in ash and the like that she couldn't be recognized in the dark of night. Suddenly she heard the custom horn of Tonys convertible, it sounded like something that could be the penguins theme song and was only used if something like this ever came up. Though none of them knew he was even in the area. He had almost run the other over on their way to the 'just in case spot'. She then used the grappling guns to swing into the open topped car. Tony then sped off before anyone knew what end was up.

"How action-movie-tastic was that? Woo!" yelled Tony from the front as Athena made herself comfortable. She couldn't help but grin at that. He had the tied up and gagged red lemur riding shotgun. The team was in the back with Athena all perfectly fine, if a bit dirty.

"Here Rico, I managed to snag a gift for you." said Athena passing him the bombzooka she still had. He hugged it like it it was the cutest stuffed animal in the world. Athena was so glad that everyone was safe, sound and not compromised to be even a bit creeped out by that. It was then that Skipper came out of her shirt gasping for breath. Tony got a weird look on his face. "Keep your mind out of the gutter and just drive! Private's present!" He snorted, but did as told.  
"Athena! do you know what could have happened back there besides all of use getting KILLED?!" Skipper shouted suddenly making everyone jump. Athena had never seen him angry before and never really heard him yell.  
"Yes, we could have been compromised. Which would mean no more missions." Athena answered promptly.  
"You're only half correct with us being compromised, you're wrong to say that we wouldn't be able to do missions anymore." began Skipper, not shouting but still loudly. "If we got compromised human, we would have to disband! Split up! Go our separate ways, never to see each other again! And it would have been ALL YOUR FAULT!" Athena flinched back, but it was more from heavy guilt then his screaming.  
"Skipper! That was uncalled for!" Private shouted suddenly coming to Athenas defense as she looked about ready to cry at the thought of loosing them. "Yes, what you said was true, but you didn't have to be so harsh about it and you know it!" Everyone was surprised when Private got right in Skipper face as he spoke.  
"This is insubordination Young Private!" said Skipper surprised and now clearly starting to feel guilty. "If you take it any further Im going to have to-"  
"No, no! Skipper won't have to do anything!" said Athena picking Private up to seperate the two of them. "Don't worry, I'll make sure what Skipper said never happens!" She hugged and petted Private as she said it.  
Unbeknownst to the others, that gave Kowalski an idea. He refrained from mentioning it though as they had a long ride back to the zoo to keep from being followed. Athena laid down to rest still holding Private and the other snuggled in around her. Not wanting Skipper to get sick from cold she pulled him in too, this made him feel even worse. End flashblack.  
Kowalski shook his head to banish their last mission with Athena as he worked on his idea from that night. It had been weird not having her around since then. He wasn't even sure that she had been volunteering at the zoo since then! He was knocked out of his brooding as the door to his lab suddenly burst open. Annie was standing the door way, he knows something is up given his no entrance when inventing rule.  
"There's an intruder! Through the big fish tunnel! A human one! I got her tied up, like a hog." says Annie  
Kowalski puts his device on the table. "Who the davy- technically speaking that can't be true-" he says  
Annie, starts pulling him into the other room.  
"We don't have time!" Annie complains  
He sees Athena tied up. Athena is confused over what just happened to her, she knows she didn't trip an alarm. He goes to her excitedly.  
"Athena?! I haven't seen you in about two weeks!" says Kowalski  
Athena finally comes to her senses.  
"Ugh! I can't feel my spleen.," says Athena, seeing the female penguin, noting that it is female by the ponytail on said penguins head. "Skipper replaced me with a lady penguin?'  
She tears up with puppy eyes, thinking that this is because of the last mission she was on.  
"Uncle Kowalski? You know her?" asks Annie, looking confused  
Kowalski starts untying Athena, while doing this he nods.  
"Yeah, this is Athena, she's a fri-" starts Kowalski  
"Where did that Uncle Kowalski come from?! You guys aren't genetically related, thought you're like brothers. least last time I checked." says Athena  
Skipper comes into HQ, where Athena is now sitting up after Kowalski finally gets her untied. Seeing Athena, he smiles at her.  
"Athena?! Long time no see lady soldier, get into a losing fight with the intruder traps again? " asks Skipper  
"Not Really." says Athena  
"Dad, you know her too?" asks Annie  
"Who? Lady Soldier, yeah she's a friend of ours." says Skipper  
"Huh?! Skipper has a kid? How?"  
Kowalski gives her the: 'you know how that works' look. She just stares at Skipper. Skipper then explains what happened a few months ago, before she even meet the team. During that time Annie, was off visiting her mother and brother, during that long period of time. And that she just returned two weeks ago. Earning a ' You have a lot of explaining ' look from Annie. He turns to her and explains what happened while she was gone.  
"Why, do you call Uncle Kowalski, by his rank?" asks Annie, addressing Athena.  
"Term of endearment like Skipper calling me lady soldier" explains Athena  
"Oh okay. Sorry about this. I'm Annalya, Skipper's daughter. You can call me Annie, you?" asks Annie, lifting up a flipper.  
Athena accepts Annie's flipper, and shakes it.  
"I'm Athena, by the way." says Athena  
After a while everything is calmed down, and Annie is explaining her reasons for calling Private, Rico, and Kowalski her Uncle's. Then Athena, tells her version of Skippers explanation, on what happened while Annie was out. While Kowalski is back in his lab, Rico and Skipper are playing cards, and Private is watching a Luna-corn marathon with his Luna-corn toy. When a giddy Kowalski comes bursting into the room., carrying his invention. "Eureka! I've done it!" says Kowalski  
"So what does this do, and when will it screw up and blow up?" asks an annoyed Skipper  
"It won't Skipper. Men and Ladies! I present to you the human-izer." says Kowalski  
They look at each other then Athena sighs.  
"I'll bite, what does it to, Ltn." asks Athena  
"It turns penguins into humans!" explains Kowalski  
"What the flim- flam. Kowalskiiiiiii, why would you make something like that?" asks Skipper  
A terrified Private is already hiding behind the couch, but you can see his eyes. Rico is in the defence hacking up his favorite weapon, dynamite sticks. Until Skipper gives him the 'put it away' look, shaking his head no.  
"Aww." says Rico, putting his sticks back down his mouth.  
"Because I was thinking of what ifs. Like what if there ever came up a situation where we couldn't hide out of human eyes as easily. If we were in the countryside where theres nothing but fields, and maybe one or two fences on a mission, because you never know when the organization will call for their help. Also whatever Dr. B, and Hans will do next. We'd need a way to get to point B in the mission without animal control getting called. Especially given that lakes and some rivers aren't deep enough for our sub. Also humans would notice us in our car. In this situation we can't take the bus or subway, and what if Tony's car couldn't move? Then what would we do? Or what if we get compromised, to the point where we have to split up. Then what do we do? That's where this baby comes in handy." says Kowalski  
"Nice job Kowalski, thinking ahead of the enemy, nicely played.," praises Skipper "Does it work? And how does it work."  
"Well, the thing is, it needs to be tested." says Kowalski,looking sheepishly.  
The team, looks at each other, looking scared and worried at the same time, even Athena, remembered what Kowalski just said.  
"Wait! You mentioned getting compromised Kowalski." Athena suddenly chimes.  
"Yes I did. Despite my sometimes distant boarding on cold attitude I, as well as the other, would be just as hurt as you would if that ever happened." replies Kowalski looking a bit awkward. Its one of those things thats known, but is weird to hear out loud. The rest of the team get agreeing type grins. "Believe it or not i got the idea from you. Remember you said: 'Don't worry, I'll make sure what Skipper said never happens!' Im the same." He shrugged as he didn't know what to say for a moment. Athena got a little misty at that. "So, uh one more thing. Where have u been?"  
"I stayed away so Skipper could cool down. Then came back hoping we were OK again." Athena was a bit timid despite the fact she outweighed all of them.  
"Yeah, I feel really bad about how I treated you on the last mission, I got really scared, then exploded on you." began Skipper "I shouldn't have done that. You had a perfect record up until then and uh-" He rubbed that back of his head as he paused. "Well what Im trying to say is -(cough)- Im sorry." He flinched as he didn't know what she was going to say. Athena just hugged him knowing that he didn't do things like that very often.  
"Awe!" went everyone else.  
"And I can tell that Skipper wouldn't replace you, I just made the team bigger is all." Annie grinned at the two.  
"Yay!" Athena perfectly imitated Mort.  
Everyone grinned.  
"Alright, back to business. Who will test the human-izer out?" asks Skipper  
"I'll do it." says Annie  
Everyone looks at Skipper.  
"Absolutely not." says Skipper  
Annie walks over to Skipper little ways.  
"Why not!" says Annie  
"Because I said no." says Skipper  
"Come on, please." says Annie  
"Annalya!" says Skipper  
It's rare for Skipper to call Annie by her full name, so the group gasps at that.  
"Why the gasps?" asks Athena, whispering  
"Skipper, rarely calls Annie, by her full name. It's like when he called you by your name." says Private, whispering  
Athena gasps at this.  
"Weren't you the one who said I needed more practice and training?" asks Annie  
"Annalya, I meant penguin training." says Skipper  
"This could be part of it." argues Annie  
For a minute Skipper is silent then he sighs.  
"Alright fine.," says Skipper. "Annalya, you will test this thing out."  
Kowalski:" One problem though with this I just thought of in this little test case we are on to is that there might be more to being humans then we think there is."  
"Yeah that is a problem." Skipper rubbed his chin with his wing.  
"Nuh uh!" Rico popped up pointing at Athena.  
"Uh, what?!" she asked looking nervous again.  
"Thats right Rico! Thats where Athena comes in. She can train Annie in the ways of humans!" said Private grinning.  
"I in the way of 'huh'?" said Athena blinking rapidly.  
"Boys thats a perfect idea!" Skipper grinned "Annie will be safe and able to get to know our Lady Soldier! Two fish one rod!" Athena had to stop herself from saying that the real phrase, too birds with one stone and so stayed quite as Skipper turned to her. "So what do you think of you new mission?"  
"I think it's a wonderful mission. What about you Athena?" asks Annie  
"I think it's a great idea. Alright you can crash at my place, but first there's another problem, clothes wise." says Athena  
"Oh right." says Annie, blushing  
"Alright I'll get something for you to borrow, then return." says Athena  
She leaves and returns with a white tee shirt, black shorts and other necessities for Annie.  
"How about these?" asks Athena  
"Awesome, these will do fine. Thanks" says Annie  
"OK, the zoo is opening now so lets save the rest of this until after closing because I'm volunteering today." said Athena as they heard the chimes go off.  
The penguins all nodded. Skipper was a bit surprised that Athena was up for this as she was the type who liked thing as they were, or in this case who they were with the exception of herself and Tony as what happened to them to meet the team were accidents, but to do it on purpose?. He rubbed his chin with his wing again in thought.  
"Daddy?" said Annie  
"Just thinking baby. Now lets go cute and cuddly it up top side!" he said coming back to the moment.  
They go top side. And act cute and cuddly for the humans. Just as they practice, waving when Athena happens to go by. She'd smile, and salute back. Then she'd go back to work. At the end of the day, Athena quickly finishes her duties and goes back into the penguin habitat.  
"Hey guys, great job today." She says  
"Hey Athena/Lady soldier" they say  
"Okay, shall we get this started?" asks Athena  
Kowalski hands Athena the device after teaching her how to use it. She and Annie head into Annie's room. Where they use the human -izer and turn her into a human. She's tall and pale skinned, with her hair and bangs stay the same way. Now she is in Athena's clothes.  
"What do you think Athena?" asks Annie  
Athena gives Annie the thumbs up, then signals that shes going to mess with Skipper. Annie grins in an almost evil way as Athena sneaks right up to the door.  
"I think you look foxy Annie! Woo! gonna have to beat the boys off with a stick you are!" she said loudly to make sure Skipper could hear.  
"Foxy?! Oh I will have none of that!" Skipper shouted busting in all commando like as is his way. "And I will be doing any boy beating if they even look at her funny!" He then did a mess of rapid fire combat poses while looking around, as if he was expecting the room to be full of male humans. The two girls then burst out laughing.  
"I wanted to see if that would work and it did!" said Athena still laughing.  
"Gonna,Great job, up high!" said Annie The two then high fived. Skipper made a face at her for that little prank.  
"Yup, you're definitely a Daddy Skipper!" said Athena grinning at him.  
"Oh you are so going to pay for that one Lady Soldier, just you wait!" said Skipper with a slightly evil look in his eye.  
Annie starts bursting out laughing. Then winks at Athena in a 'I got one too.' sorta way. They walk into the base.  
"Oh we're sorry Dad, But seriously What do you think? Be honest." says Annie  
Seeing where Annie is going with this Athena whispers in her ear. And Annie nods. The guys hesitate.  
"So you hate it?" asks Annie, puffing out her lip  
The guys suddenly panic.  
"No! we like it." they say  
"So I don't look fat, no offence Athena, these are your clothes and they probably look amazing on you. But me." says Annie  
"NO! You're not, You're a stick, those clothes look great on you." says Skipper  
"Great! I'm too skinny!" whines Annie, looking ready to cry  
"Uh I no, that came out wrong! Uh….I plead the 5th." says Skipper  
The two girls start bursting out laughing.  
"What's going on." asks Skipper  
"That was great Annie." says Athena  
"Why thank-you, up high!" says Annie  
They slap hands together.  
"Oooo I'm going to get both of you back, when you guys return Kowalski, when does the ray wear off?" asks Skipper  
"About a week I think." says Kowalski  
Skipper rubs his wings together manically.  
"A week is perfect!" says Skipper  
Athena rolled her eyes at Skipper then said "Wait if this thing wears off in a week how long would the penguin-izer take?"  
"Who knows this one I designed this way, as in to wear off." Kowalski said with a shrug.  
"So! You don't know if the penguin-izer would?" exclaims Athena  
"Well there were some bugs, to work on." says Kowalski, looking away  
"Alright anyways, lets work on what you're going to tell your parents, I mean you can't show up and be like 'Oh, I found this teenager on a street corner with no where else to go.' Can you?" asks Skipper  
"Well I am working on getting my own place. I could say that shes going to be my roommate if we get along well enough." Athena replied saying the first thing that came to her.  
"Oh, Lady Soldier is quick!" said Annie giving her a very Skipper like approving look complete with appendages resting on her hips.  
"Chimmy Changa she really is yours Skipper!" Athena blinked rapidly  
"Hahaha, you sound like him to, Athena." says Annie  
"Alright! You two, so we got that out of the way. Annie, I want you to take notes for the rest of us. Listen to Lady Soldier, she will be your commanding officer on this mission! You will eat, sleep, and act human." says Skipper  
"Yes, sir" says Annie, saluting  
"I'm commanding officer, sweetness." says Athena  
Annie grabs a notepad and pen. Annie says she loves the gang, and she'll see 'em in a week. She follows Athena up the big fish hole. Just as Skipper pointed at the exit yelling at the top of his lungs.  
"And no Boys!" yells Skipper  
They both laughed but said "Rodger that Skipper!" over their shoulders.  
"Wouldn't that Tony guy you told me of count?" asked Annie  
"Nah he doesn't count as hes a teammate like me." said Athena a laugh in her voice.  
"Plus he yours anyway."  
"I never said that!" said Athena blushing fire truck red.  
"Oh, then you like him." says Annie  
"He's just a friend!" argues Athena  
"Hahaha, okay, so what's first?" asks Annie  
"First, we convince my parents to let you stay." says Athena  
"Okay." says Annie  
They walk all the way to Athena's place. Where Athena tells her parents, exactly the same way she told the others, what's going on. Her parents, welcome Annie into their home. Her parents leave the girls in the livingroom.  
"It worked! Awesome." says Annie  
"Yeah, my parents are awesome sauce!" She says while opening her bag to get her water bottle.  
"They are not the only ones!" sang Julian bursting out of the bag.  
"Ring tail! what in the name of corn fed candy?!" exclaimed Athena  
Annie laughed really hard at Athenas Skipper moment.  
Athena gives her a look.  
"Sorry, seriously Julian, what are you doing here?" asks Annie  
"I wanted to look at where Athena lived, and help out on the mission! Plus I can party till the morning night here!" says Julian  
"NO You're not!" hisses both the girls  
"You are going back home, tomorrow before opening!" says Athena.  
At the sound of footsteps, Athena, hides Julian in her bag. Her dad pops her head in.  
"What's with all the racket?" he asks  
"Uh...I was doing my party animal impression." says Athena  
"It is pretty spot on if you ask me.," says Annie, and adds on to Athena's dads 'how would you know look.' "My old neighbor, was a party animal, he use to party all night. I think Athena's impression of party animals is amazing."  
"Ah! Me too, amazing work Athena. but don't you party animals stay up too late." he says, with an approving wink, and laughs at his joke as he leaves.  
"Good job Annie!" said Athena letting Julian out of the bag again.  
"I try." she grins  
"How did you even know about the new mission Ring tail?" Athena then asked.  
"I was on my way to come and borrow Kowalskis laser shooty thing so I could be making popity corn when I heard talking." replied the lemur.  
"In other words you were eavesdropping again." said Annie "We so have to come up with a way to prevent you from doing that!"  
"We've tried everything, it never works. We don't know how he does it!" said Athena "Its kinda creepy to be honest."  
"Very, and annoying too." says Annie  
"Ooo the ladies, are very cold." says Julian, shivering.  
"Anyways, we need to get to bed if we're going to bring you back tomorrow." says Athena  
"Right." says Annie  
They head up to Athena's room, where a cot, is made up for Annie. Athena, makes a bed for Julian to sleep in. While Annie gets in the closet, with the pajama bottoms, that Athena gave her. She comes out hair now down, and Athena goes in. A minute later, Athena comes out in her pajamas, as well. They all go to bed, and the next morning the girls get ready to go back to the picks them up, after breakfast.  
Annie: "Why was Julian curled up next to you, this morning?"  
"He just does that when he sleeps over. Its kinda his thing. When it's cold,and the team is here I ask them to do the same thing to help be me warm. Cold and I don't really get on." says Athena  
"Even Skipper?" asked Annie  
"Yeah, hes cute when he wants to be." grins Athena Annie snorts.  
"Sorry, anyways, so this is Tony, right?" asks Annie  
"Yeah, oh Tony, I forgot this is Annie." says Athena  
"Hey. So explain to me how you know about the rest of the penguins, and Julian too?" asks Tony  
"You want to tell him, or should I?" asks Athena  
"I'll do it, at the next red light, he may crash us." says Annie  
He finally gets to a red light. That's when Annie explains everything, from the very beginning. Tony let's it sink in, before he starts driving again. He drives them to the zoo, and the girls and Julian get out.  
"OK Im just going to say it, Kowalski is to smart for his own good & he scares me a little!" said Tony as they dropped Julian off at the lemur habitat. He was a bit grumpy.  
"Join the club!" said Athena with a snort. "I learned that from hearing about the brain drain incident."  
"I don't want to know do I?" asked Annie  
"No you do not." replied Athena "He shouldn't have told me, but he did and now I'm telling you that you don't want to know!"  
"Sounds like a good story to me!" said Tony in a perky tone. Athena gave him a light head smack. Annie laughed reminded of Skipper again.  
"Athena, you must be spending a bunch of time with Dad, because you sound like him." says Annie  
"That's what everybody keeps on telling me." says Athena  
"Come on, let's go see if he calmed down a bit, before we leave." says Annie  
"Haha yeah, but we better hurry, that zoo clock, could go off any minute." says Athena  
They head over to the penguin habitat. After double checking Athena's backpack to make sure Julian didn't sneak into it again. They head over while Maruice is giving Julian a lecture, something about a king shouldn't abandon his home, and people.  
"Ah! it's Annie, Lady Soldier, and Tony." says Skipper  
"Hey" they say  
Tony made a bit of a face: "How come I don't have a catchy code name yet?"  
Skipper laughed.  
"Careful he might start calling you something goofy if you rush him." Annie laughed  
"Hey Skipper, any new missions for you guys during the night?"  
"Nah its been quite. How did it go with you two?"  
"We had a surprise lemur king guest, but other then that nothing to report." replied Athena  
"I was wondering where that blissful night of sleep came from!" grinned the penguin leader  
All three laugh at this comment, knowing that Julian would be partying. If he was home last night.  
"So where are those Uncles of mine?" asks Annie, surprised not to see all four of them together.  
"Down in HQ. They'll be up soon, their cleaning up their blender mess. Something about a new smoothie creation, mishap." says Skipper  
"Oh great, that's going to be a huge mess to clean up." says Annie  
"Yes, so how's your mission going, with Commanding Officer Lady Soldier?" asks Skipper  
"Good" says Annie  
"Oh look at you with the fancy title." said Tony  
Athena couldn't hold in her giggle.  
"Hehe, she's in charge of this mission, so she needs a more authoritative title." says Annie  
"Yep. Your definitely his." says Tony  
Annie giggles at this. The three other penguins come up the latter.  
"Oh hi guys, how's cleanup going?" asks Athena  
"All done. Just reporting back to Skipper." says Private  
"Excellent, I'll go check it out." says Skipper  
Skipper slides down into the hole covering it behind him. He returns five minutes later.  
"Nice job, boys." says Skipper  
Just then the zoo clock chimes.  
"Oh, time to go." days Athena  
"Bye guys." They all say  
"Bye" says all four penguins  
Tony, Athena, and Annie leave the zoo, heading to Tony's car.  
"Where to, guys?" asks Tony  
"The mall!" said Athena immediately "I'm going to teach this one the fine human art of shopping!"  
"Really? Thats the best thing that you can come up with?" asked Tony "Plus you don't seem like the type."  
"There will be a lot of people there and so she will be able to observe them." said Athena "And besides I need a new dress."  
Annie waggled her eyebrows at her in the 'Oh your a sly one' way. Only to get a slight shove of the 'Quit it!' type to which she giggled.  
Tony annoyed as heck, at getting dragged into clothes shopping. Athena half drags Annie, into the mall, full speed with Tony yelling at her from behind. After Annie stands up, Tony stops to catch his breath. Athena turns to Annie, all business, and points to Annie.  
"Alright your first training is to act like a human, in the mall. To do so you need to learn to observe without actually, observing." says Athena  
"How?" asks Annie  
"Easy,mimic" says Athena  
"Right." says Annie  
They start walking into the mall, while Athena explains that human guys and girls are different.  
"For instance, most girls love the mall, this is their favorite place. Where as guys, well look at Tony slouched over in annoyance." says Athena  
"Ah!" says Annie  
"Why are you bringing me into this?" asks Tony  
"Because, your the perfect example for the rest of the gang." says Athena  
"Yeah , I am 'spose to take notes for them." clarifies Annie  
"Sigh..,Alright." says Tony  
"Wait! Shes supposed to take note for the guys?! I thought you guys said this was a test case!"  
"We did." said Annie  
"You know how Skipper is though." said Athena grinning at the strange look on his face.  
"Are you sure your not being forced into this in some way?" asked Tony remembering what happened on the last mission.  
"Yes, quite sure." said Athena without missing a beat. "In fact this is more fun then I thought it would be!" She cut herself off from making a sister like comment feeling that maybe pushing it before dragging Annie into Spencers.  
"Woah, what's in here?" asks Annie  
"All of Athena's goth stuff." says Tony  
Earning him an elbow to the chest.  
"Don't listen to him, this is the best store in the world." says Athena  
Athena drags her too some jewelry.  
"Oh my god those are so cute." says Annie , pointing to some The Nightmare Before Christmas jewelry, and some belly button jewelry.  
"Yeah. I'd let you buy a belly button piercing, but I'm sure Skipper would go off the wall, if you come back with something pierced."says Athena  
Annie giggles.  
"I know, but they're still cute." says Annie  
"I know I'll buy you a necklace here." says Athena  
"Oh no, I don't want to be a burden." says Annie  
"Don't worry about it, besides we need to buy you an outfit, for if this ever comes up again." says Athena  
"Thank-you." says Annie  
"So what does this have to do with her training?" asks Tony  
"I told you that already." says Athena  
They go through the store, and Athena picks out anything she wanted to get, and Annie a necklace. They leave the store.  
"I know that, but couldn't it be done somewhere else?"asks Tony  
"Oh quit whining mister or I'll make you carry the bags!" said Athena in the most female Skipper way ever to which even Tony laughed. Athena grinned thinking "I am good!"  
They went around the mall,window shopping a bit so Annie could observe humans in public covertly. Then went to get the clothes they needed to get. Tony wondering what the unseen by him dress was for. They then hit the food court.  
At the food court there is a lot of screaming. There in a middle of everything is Salvio, and Hans. Salvio, quick as lightning, grabs Athena and Annie, but not well enough to hold them. Before they could slip through to their escape, Hans wraps them up in grappling hook cord.  
"Ooo, what great thinking." hisses Savio  
"Why thank-you.," says Hans, he flies over in front of a struggling glaring Annie. "So this is Skipper's daughter and lady soldier."  
They both freeze, and look at Hans.  
"How'd you know that?" asks Annie  
"Simple my dear, we put a listening device on the lemur. Knowing that he'd eavesdrop." says Hans  
"Yes, we also know, that this would kill him, having his daughter, and lady soldier, in his enemies grasps.," hisses Savio "Besides I get to have my revenge on...Athena, I believe is your name."  
"One flaw in your guys' plan though." says Athena, matter-of-factly  
"Oh, you're friends already on his way, to the zoo. Probably, to get your penguin friends. So I don't see how our plan can be flawed. Care to explain, your reasoning?" asks Hans  
"Well there's this, but I never beat Savio so why is he mad at me? Hans I get, but the snake?" said Athena "And by 'him' you mean Skipper right?"  
"You ruined my plan to get weapons so I can get the penguins so that puts you on the short order list." answered Savio "And yes."  
"Alright, I'll give you that." said Athena "So here is the other part of my reasoning. Catching Both of us won't kill Skipper literally or not. Taking Annie will just royally miff him off and me well. I'm more of a sidekick to the team so it would just fit in the awkward category." said Athena with a strange cocky look on her face.  
"That cant be true Athena! That bit about you, I mean." said Annie "They went all the way to the penguin motherland to save you from Hans."  
"Yeah I know, sidekicks are teammates too. Skipper made Ring tail an honorary penguin too and he is so a sidekick." said Athena with a bit of a shrug. "Not that theres anything wrong with being a sidekick, is there Hans? Seems like Savio is the boss man here!"  
"Oh burn!" said Annie as both girls laughed. "I'd call for a high one if I could!"  
"We are partners! Thank you very much!" said Hans clearly annoyed.  
"Oh really, that's not the way I see it. Actually sidekick is putting him high up there, Athena." says Annie  
"Hmm? Where would you put him at?" asks Athena  
"Well, I would put Hans' as a henchman." says Annie  
"Ooooo, Burn!, And yes he would be a henchmen, I could see it. I mean look at the way Hans is treated." says Athena  
"Yeah, if they were really partners, Savio wouldn't praise him, like you would a pet, now would he?" asks Annie  
"True, that is a way you praise your pets." says Athena  
"Quiet! Shut up! Shut up, both of you!" yells Hans  
That is when a grappling hook cord wraps tightly around Silvio's mouth. They all turn toward the source.  
"Oh oh oh, capturing, both my girls? You two are in for a load of pain!" yells Skipper  
"Skipper!" says Athena  
"Daddy!" says Annie  
"Don't worry girls, we will get both of you out of there!" says Skipper, turning to his team.  
"Oh how will you do that Skipper when I do this!" Hans pulls a remote from his feathers that shuts all the lights off turns on the sprinklers and hide the girls and their captors. As Savio pulled the now slick from the water grappling gun from Skippers grip. From over the intercom they hear: "I'm afraid that we wont make it easy for you Skipper! Catch us if you can!"  
Then Savio comes on: "Oh and you better hurry or it will be pasta le vista for your two girls!" The two villains then laugh evilly.  
"Kowalski, options!" Skipper quickly barks as his anger level and worry level raise.  
"Well, we could have Rico, cough up some night vision goggles, we could attack from behind, they would never see it coming, but theres a chance that when Savio lands, he will land on the girls. We could split up, rescue the girls, while two attack Hans and Savio. To do this we need, to use another grappling hook to tie up Hans' feet and Salvios' mouth." says Kowalski  
"Excellent, boys go with plan two! Me and Rico, will attack Hans' and Savio, Kowalski and Private, will get the girls out of the way." orders Skipper  
They put their plan in to action. Kowalski and Private rescue the two girls, in record time. As Skipper and Rico work on there half of the plan.  
Kowalski, Private and the girls take refuge in Spencers. Kowalski looks worried suddenly like something doesn't sit right with.  
"Whats the matter Kowalski? We beat our rescue record." said Private  
"But don't you see Private? That is the problem, it was to easy!" said Kowalski "Also the girls are fine, not that I'm not happy, but its weird-" Athena the gently held his beak shut.  
"Shh! Lt. Do you hear that?" she asked They could hear a weird noise, just under the music that always played in that store.  
"Something doesn't smell right, literally." said Annie  
"Oh no! Knock out gas, evacuee!" yelled Kowalski They all made for the exit, but the grate used for locking the store came down shutting them in.  
"Oh crud biscuits!" shouted Athena  
"I knew that was to easy! Course he they have control of the cameras! We cant hide from them!" said Kowalski The two penguins started to get woozy. Being smaller then the other two it affected them faster, though it was strong stuff. Kowalski went for his communicator. "Kowalski to Skipper! Watch out for traps and the cameras . . . " Kowalski then passed out along with Private.  
Skipper stopped mid-belly slid to jump to his  
feet, Rico followed suit: "Kowalski? Kowalski, do you read me?" He switched communicators: "Private! Report!" He and Rico stared at each other for a moment, both their feathers went up on their own. When they went to go forward the had to dodge a cage that nearly fell over them. They had been standing on a pressure plate that released the cage when it was released.  
"Uncle Kowalski, Uncle Private! Dang it, come on think." says Anine  
"We can't give up yet." says Athena  
"Right. And we won't leave them in here either, no man ever gets left behind." says Annie  
They think for a minute but quickly, because the knock out gas was taking quick effect.  
"I got it! We can bobby pin the lock, and get out of here." says Annie  
"Brilliant." says Athena  
Athena gets out her own bobby pin and hurries to the lock. She jiggles it into place, while Annie picks up her two Uncles laying on the ground. As soon as the lock gives, both girls pull on the bars, until they open. They quickly escape and make their way to the food court. Athena gets out Kowalski's communicator and patches it through to Skippers.  
"Lady Soldier to Skipper, come in Skipper." says Athena  
"Skipper here, what's the situation?" asks Skipper  
"We have escaped, but Lt. and Private are out cold." says Athena  
"Great Hoover Dam! Where are you two?"asks Skipper  
"On our way to the food court, where are you two?" asks Athena  
"Location. Not one-hundred percent. Only lead, is a cage in the middle of food court, Rico is trying to pick the lock." says Skipper  
"You got caught?" asked Athena  
"Yeah, this trap had a back up cage as it turns out." said Skipper clearly annoyed. "I have to admit they are getting better."  
Athena stopped in her tracks, grabbing Annie by the shoulder to stop her as well. She didn't like this. Then what Kowalski said came to mind. That the enemy could control the malls cameras. "Looks like we get to push our stealth skill to the limit." said Athena to Annies moving her lips as little as possible. Annie nodded.  
Athena takes out her phone and maps out where each camera should be. Knowing this, and how far each camera spins was easy. Figuring out when it would move, and how long they had between spins, in the cameras blindspot, that was going to be hard. Pure camoflodge, silence, steth and timing were key. They move swiftly and quietly, listening for the camera to "swish" left and right. When it started to "swish" they'd move from their hidding spots, to another. Until they finally make it to the food court. Athena pulls Annie to a secluded area.  
"Let me guess, Uncle Kowalski made you that app?" Annie asked grinning.  
"Yup, Skipper laughed and said: 'Stealth! There is an app for that!' As if he were doing an ad for it." said Athena with a snort.  
"Nice!" said Annie "So now what C/O Lady Soldier?"  
"You use some atomic hot sauce to wake Kowalski and Private. We may need them to fight. Then get that cage to a safe spot to get them out using my phone." said Athena giving her the phone. "But do it fast as this app is fuzzy with the cameras in here. They are more hidden here because of all the places, to get food. They had to use smaller ones. This spots safe but once you leave it, it may not be."  
"Got it, but what are you going to be doing?" asked Annie  
"Using my awesome power to fake my friends voices to cause a diversion in about five." said Athena simply. "They are going to be so confused! I'll use the rout we used to get here."  
"Be careful." Annie said "There still could be booby traps."  
Athena nodded before saying: "Deploy!" in an almost perfect Skipper voice. Then she left. Annie knew she was to wait the amount of time stated.  
Athena then started quickly darting from camera to camera, spouting different phrases at a high volume changing her voice to go with what she was saying. For Julian she said: "Oh sparkly!" "Party time!" "They are just a bunch of pansies!" "Silly penguins!" and of course "Not the feet!" Then she followed it up with doing Mort: "Mango!" "The feet!" "Yay!" "I still don't like robot!" and a bunch of "I like-" followed by randomly picked things. Then to really mess with the baddies she did the Skipper and Private, as if they having a conversation. This she spread out over many cameras. This was indeed having the desired effect,they were hitting buttons and actvating traps like crazy to try and catch the ones they thought they were hearing. Until she goofed up and used the wrong voice, saying some quote of the Luna corns in Skippers voice then quickly trying to correcting herself.  
"Awe sweet science of boxing!" Athena shouted in her real voice standing in front of the camera in full view on purpose. It was to further her plan. She then decided to go for broke. She imitated Hans voice while shaking her booty at the two watching baddies. She added on more of an accsent though to really make sure to miff him off: "Vell, zat vas fun vhile it lasted! How about you catch me if you can! I don't zink zat you evea vill!" (Translation: Well, that was fun while it lasted! How about you catch me if you can! I don't think that you ever will!)  
She then ran for it laughing her head off when she heard them both shout out of anger before they started to chase her. Though on the inside she was not to thrilled. "Poop! I didn't think the were that close!"  
Savio used a vent and got in front of her and shot right at her yelling: "I hate fast food."  
In the mean time Annie was doing her rescue. She used hot sauce to revive her Uncles. After filling them in, Annie turns on the flashlight in Athena's phone and finds the cage where Rico is about to use a chainsaw on the lock.  
"Uncle Rico, stand back." says Annie  
She uses Athena's app and helps unlock the cage. They watch as Athena does her little show. Until Savio grabs hold of her.  
"Oh fudge bucket." says Annie  
She puts a napkin despenser in her shoe, and tv hicks it at Savio hitting him on the head so hard that he sees stars. Making him loosen his grip on Athena. She gets her self free and makes a run for it back to the gang.  
"Nice job ladies, now it's our turn.," says Skipper "Oooo that snake and puffin is in a huge world of pain, Rico hammer me."  
Rico barfs up a hammer, and Skipper catches it.  
"Follow me, boys it's fighting time." says Skipper  
"No one and I mean NO ONE messes with my lady soldier!"  
Athena blinked rapidly as she looked at Skipper. He had that same intense look on his face that he had back in the zoo when he said 'No one and I mean no one threatens the kiddies in my zoo!'. it was way back when they first met. Right after he said it they all worked together to safe a little girl who had gotten kidnapped.  
Rico then gave a scary laugh of agreement and hacked up a bat for himself.  
" Oh Ouchie!" said Hans looking nervous as the team went at him and the now composed boa. "Or not!" he then shouted pulling a plasma blaster from his feathers while laughing.  
Savio rolled his eyes at the approaching penguins. He wasn't at all worried as they had never really beaten him before. Only their friends had and once to his great embarresment a baby foosa  
"Rico! stuffed foosa with tick tock." says Skipper  
Rico laughes evilly and barfs up the toy at Skipper, tosses it foreword. Savio flips out and backs up. When the "foosa cub" didn't play with Savio, the snake touched it with his tail, satisfied that it was a toy he came closer to it, wrapping it in his tail. He starts wagging it in his grasp near his face.  
"Ha, did you really think a-" hisses Salvio  
Then the toy blows up in his face.  
" toy" squeaks Salvio  
The evil serpent falls down out cold. While deal with Hans and his plasma blaster Skipper goes into action tying the serpent into several knots until he was ahuge pretzel. Skipper comes back patting his wings together, he grabs his hammer and wacks the snake a couple times.  
"That was for Lady Soldier and Annie., Now to punish a very bad puffin for messing with my girls." says Skipper,spinning to face Hans. " Listen closely puffin, because I'm saying this once you mess with any of those two girls, your messing with me, and I won't let that go lightly. Same with my boys, mess with my team, your messing with me." says Skipper  
Athena looks completly shocked at what Skipper has just said.  
"What's wrong Athena?" asks Annie  
"Uh nothing! Its just that Skipper has shoocked the ever-living out me!" said Athena as she watched Skipper get into a one on one fight with Denmarks deadliest puffin. He signaled the other to stand down.  
"What do you mean Skipper shocked you?" Private asks confused  
"Well, I never thought Skipper saw me more then a side kick." admits Athena  
"That's just silly! Skipper thinks more about you, then a side kick, you should know that by now." says Private  
"Yeah, I see that now." says Athena, blushing in embarresment.  
They stand by, like Skipper told them too and watch Skipper unleash his "world of pain" on the puffin. When Skipper gets out his hammer and wacks the puffin on the beak hitting him hard enough to leave a crack.  
"Ooooo that's gotta hurt!" says Athena  
"Uh huh," says Rico, rubbing his own beak. "Owie."  
Skipper puts the hammer down and goes mono eh mono,with the puffin. While the puffin rubs his beak, Skipper takes the advantage.  
He tried to trip Hans, but Hans flew into the air to dodge. Then he started to fly around in a random darting pattern.  
"Hes trying to confuse Skipper!" said Private  
"Our Skipper? TSH, please!" said Kowalski  
Skipper used Savio to jump off of and slam Hans in the chest with his head. Hans back flipped and Skipper rolled when he hit the ground. He was back on his feet as Hans finished rubbing his chest.  
"So that's why your head is flat Skipper! I always wondered about that." said Hans with an evil grin.  
Skipper glared at him.  
"Oh he gonna wish he hadn't just said that!" said Annie grinning.  
The two birds then exchanged even more blows. Everyone jumped though when Hans quickly made for his dropped plasma blaster. He had dropped it when Skipper hit him with the hammer.  
"Skipper look out!" shouted Athena as the others gasped. Hans fired the blaster with surprising speed.  
Skipper quickly uses the water that was left from the sprinklers to his advantage. Belly sliding away from the blast. He slids around to the back of Hans, going for a chop to the back of the neck. Hans knowing this dodges quickly, but not before getting a hit to the beak.  
"Ow! Zat was a cheep shot!" complains Hans, holding his beak.  
"You should know by now. There is no cheep shoots! When it comes to attacking the enemies weakness. In this case your beak." says Skipper.  
He karate chops the back of Hans, making him fall over.  
"Night night little psyhco path." says Skipper,  
"Give me a heart attack why don't you?!" said Athena  
"Now you know how I felt on our last mission when we heard that explosion on your floor." said Skipper waddling over.  
"Was that why you didn't refer to her as Lady Soldier?" asked Private  
"Yes."  
"But how come in other situations when some one has a code name and you get nervous like that why don't you call them by there name? Like when we sent Mort to spy on the rats that time. You called out 'Sad Eyes' not Mort." Kowalski said looking slightly confused.  
"Well in those situations I was very sure that they were still alive." said Skipper with out so much as a missed beat. "When a fire and a bombzooka in a high raise are involved you can't always be sure whats going to happen in the next few seconds."  
"That must be why you sent the others out and came for me yourself." said Athena trying not to get misty, not that it was working out to well.  
Skipper nodded while Annie and Private gave her an 'I told you so!' look.  
"Yeah, yeah. I know Annie and Private." says Athena  
"Now Daddy, back to that heart attack! She's not the only one who thought you were on the way up to the great artic in the sky!" says Annie, looking a mix of about to cry and mad look.  
"Oh no! Please don't cry! Annie please don't cry." says Skipper  
The boys drag the now tied up Hans and Salvio over too them. Then all of them back away from Annie and Skipper, knowing that Skipper is in so much in trouble! Skipper looks at Athena for help.  
"Lady Soldier?" begs Skipper  
"Sorry, no can do." says Athena, giving him a 'your on your own' look.  
The boys, pretend not to see Skippers look, while they put Salvio and Hans in the cage, Rico melts the lock with his flamethrower.  
Skipper and Annie get into a little fight about him not using his head enough, which everyone particualry Kowalski finds entrtaining. After Athena poses a question: "Whatever happened to Tony?"  
"I had him stay outside in case more bad guys showed up, plus someone had to protect your shopping trip swag." Skipper replied  
Athena rolled her eyes at him grinning.  
"So what was that pretty new dress for?" asked Kowalski  
"Its a present for his sister." said Athena  
"Tony doesn't have a sister." said Annie grinning.  
Athena blushed: "Did I say sister? Silly me I meant cousin!"  
"That blush ratio tells me different." said Kowalski grinning.  
"Oh brother not this again!" said Athena face palming.  
"Welcome to the family Auntie Athena." said Annie grinning.  
Athena was a bit surprised by that statement, but grinned: "Hey, Im not that much older then you."  
"Neither is Private." said Rico as they started to move out, dragging the cage behind them.  
"What seriously?" asks Athena  
"Yeah, but he's still my Uncle. In human years he would be about 20ish." says Annie matter-of-factly  
"Woah! Cool. So now I'm your Aunt?" asks Athena  
"Yep." says Annie  
"Sweetness." says Athena,getting misty at the thought of bieng considered part of the family.  
They push the cart out to Tonys car.  
"Why is there a snake and puffin going into my car?" asks Tony  
"Because we can't tie them to it. Can we?" asks Annie, turning to Skipper.  
"Tempting idea, I'm looking for a 'You didn't see anything' sort of thing. So no." says Skipper  
"Aww" says Athena and Annie in unison.  
"Now Lady Soldier, if your going to be Annie's Aunt, you should set an example for her. So what are you trying to accomplish here?" asks Skipper  
Tony got a confused look as Athena rubs the back of her head: "Did I miss something here?"  
"Kinda & my bad Skipper." Both girls giggled in a naughty way though. Skipper rolled his eyes with a slight grin.  
"So back to Hoboken for these two then?" asked Tony "Wait is that Savio? Hey you finely beat him! I say Victory party at my place!"  
"Lemurs can come too?" asked Athena  
"Of course, wouldn't feel right without them, Marlene too!" said Tony  
"Sweet! Not only will Athena get to wear her new dress, but I will know how humans party it up!" said Annie  
"Most humans aren't to different from th lemurs to be honest." Everyone laughed.  
"Okay let's go drop these two off, then head to get the leamers and head to my place." says Tony  
They hopped into his car, head to the post office, put on three stickers to the crates. One sticker saying To:Hoboken Zoo. Another saying Dangerous. The third saying open with Caution. After that, they snuck them onto the truck. They are now on their way to the zoo. When they get there they wait for Alice to leave, then head to the lemur habitat. The girls see Julian pouting on his chair.  
"Hey Julian." they chime in unison  
Julian lifts his head then crosses his arms over his chest.  
"Oh it's the two party poppers. What are you doing here?" asks Julian  
"Oh come on,don't be like that." says Annie  
"Yeah, were sorry." says Athena  
Julian moves so he's facing sideways.  
"We came to take you to a party." sing-songs Athena  
"Really?" asks Julian turning back to them  
"Yep,all three of you." says Annie  
"Yay! I like parties!" said Mort  
"That never gets old!" said Athena Everyone grinned. "Alrighty then, all aboard the Athena Express for Party-vill!" She opened her back pack for them to jump in (the penguins were in the car waiting) then went and picked Marlene up. Then it was on to Tonys after dealing with the animal DNA sacuirty system. Athena had a key card for it though.  
"Oh I like this dressy!" said Mort in the bag.  
"Glad to hear that because Im going to wear it a bit later."  
"Awe! your going to be looking so cute!" said Julian  
"The Ring tail has a thing for the Athena!" said Annie  
"I only wish that was the weirdest thing I have heard since meeting these guys!" said Tony  
Everyone laughes at that comment.  
"Trust me stick around, and it won't be the weirdest." sys Annie  
"Sigh. I should of figured." says Tony  
Tony drives them to his place, upstairs in the bathroom, Annie helps Athena into her dress, after she puts on her own new outfit. After Athena is in her dress, they finish getting ready. Annie makes a turning motion with her hand. Athena turns slowly on her toes.  
"Wow Auntie Athena, you look amazing. Your going to be the hit of the party." says Annie  
Athena blushes.  
"Oh come on, I couldn't possibly look that good." says Athena  
"You do, you look amazing. Come on, let's show you off." says Annie  
She half pulls half drags Athena, into the livingroom where the party is being held.  
The dress she was in was a knee length little number with a bit of a puffy shirt and tank top style top half. It had black curls that started on her side and curled down the front. It also sparkled from the type of fabric that it was plus the sequins that were red or black depending on where they were.  
"Whoa! Go Lady Soldier!" said Skipper before he could stop himself.  
She went even redder as this made everyone snap around to see her and Annie. The ladder grinned at Skipper.  
"Not that you look bad of course Annie, its just that um-" began Skipper  
"You guys already know my style well, but Athena doesn't dress up often?" asked Annie  
"Exactly." said Kowalski as Skipper nodded, glad that she got what he was trying to say.  
Suddenly Julian got their attention: "Uh guys? I am thinking that the Tony one is broken." He was on Tonys shoulder waving a hand in front of his face. He was staring at the girls not moving holding a tray of food, drinks, music and movies.  
Even though Athena wasn't the bashful type she tried to hide behind Annie at the sight of that. Team Penguin grinned.  
"Come on Auntie Athena, go talk to him." says Annie, stepping a side so Athena could be in full view.  
"How? He's just standing there starring." says Athena  
"Hi, works wonders, apparently. At least that's what I saw at the mall today." says Annie  
She pulls Athena gently to where Tony is standing. Then she goes to join Skippers team, they leave for the hall, dragging a complaining Julian behind them. They watch from the door way.  
The other two lemurs went too, clearly amused by Julians being dragged. That sight snapped Tony out of it. He snorted at it.  
"Awe -(air quotes)- "poor" Julian." said Tony  
Athena grinned at that. "Uh, so do you have a thing for goths or lady penguins turned into humans by a slightly mad scientist?" she then asked. Their humor broke some of the awkwardness.  
"Only you could have put those words together and have it make sense." said Tony grinning.  
"Thanks." says Athena  
They start talking for a while, until they remembered they were spose to be at a party.  
"Okay,guys you can come in now." says Athena  
The gang hit floor out of surprise, then they head back into the room. Tony puts in the first movie sitting near Athena. Annie and the rest of the gang crowd together, leaving the two "love birds" alone. After the movie, tony puts in some music. Everybody starts dancing to the music. Having a great time, they enjoy the party.  
"So you and Tony an item yet?" asked Skipper  
Athena made a face at him: "Well, I don't know about that, but he did ask me out to a movie. So I hope you boys were taking notes."  
"Well, you know Kowalski and that options clipboard of his. Never will the two ever shall part!" said Maurice with a laugh.  
"I am not that bad sheesh!" said Kowalski As if on cue his clipboard fell out of his feathers. He cleared his throat loudly.  
"I rest my case." Maurice then said grinning.  
"Your going out, awesome." says Annie  
"Yeah, Saterday. Oh the week should be over by then right, because I'm so not leaving you at my house with my parents. Or by your self for that matter." says Athena  
"Um...not sure, Uncle Kowalski?" asks Annie  
Kowalski, calculates the math on his abacus. Given that he hasn't got himself a new calculator yet.  
"According to these calculations, the ray should wear off by then." says Kowalski, he puts his abacus away. "If not by evening, or the next day. So by the time you go on your date, Annie should be back to normal, and we will come pick her up. If you don't stop by the zoo first."  
"Okay." says Athena  
"Saterday, gives you plenty of time to prepare for your date." says Annie  
"Yeah." agrees Athena, suddenly excited.  
Skipper grinned up at Athena as she and Annie started to do a little girl talk. Athena noticed and gave him an affectionet nuggie in the middle on his head. He did the thing all bird do when they get petted, close his eyes and lean in a bit. Annie giggled a bit at that.  
"Yeah, they are very tolerant of me doing that. Rico is under his chin, Private is the back of his neck and Kowalski is the lower back." said Athena with a shrug. "And I had to help them molting not to long ago. It was feathers everywhere! I used them to make a pillow after it was done."  
"You did not!" said Marlene  
"Oh yeah she did, you sitting on it." said Tony "And we got to see Kowalskis tattoo of Doris!"  
"Hey that was classified!" said Kowalski  
"I would have eventully seen it anyway." said Annie with a shrug. "And how cute! Hey Daddy can i get a tattoo of Doris too?" Everyone laughed.  
"Absolutely not, Baby. No tatoos, no piercing, especially belly button ones and no boys. I stand firm on that." says Skipper  
"How'd you know, about that?" asks Annie, raising an eyebrow in Tony's direction.  
"Sorry, it slipped out that you were looking at them." says Tony  
This earning him a headlock and noogie from Annie. She let's go laughing as Tony tries to refix his hair.  
"Nice one Annie." says Skipper  
"Thanks" says Annie  
Athena and the others laughed. They they got on with the party, resulting in sleeping well into the next day.  
Athena wakes up the next day, around 2 that day. She wakes everybody else up.  
"Hmm? What time is it?"asks Annie, sleepily  
"1400. Come on sleepy head luckily the zoo is closed today so we can put the guys into the zoo and continue with your training." says Athena  
"Yes mam, Comanding Officer mam." says Annie, saluting Athena.  
Annie wakes up all the penguins, while Athena works on waking the lemurs and Marlene. After waking everybody up the girls fix their bed-heads. Then Tony drives them too the zoo.  
After sneaking in through the back, as skipper said there was a work crew at the main gate (there was a key card slot there for the sacuirty system too) the girls trip the trap that rendered them upside down in a tree on the working end of a tickle machine.  
"Yeah! I so knew you'd fall for that! HOO HAA!" yelled Skipper  
"Oh well played Skipper!" said Athena in between fits of laughter.  
"WOW! Just wow!" laughed Annie  
They laugh for minute, then they help each other up,using the tickle machine as a prop up. Still laughing their heads off, they lock one leg up onto the limb, when their finally right side up. Untie their legs, and hop down from the tree.  
"Woah,nice job ladies." says Skipper  
"We learn from the best." says Athena  
Skipper blushes at this.  
"Well I have really good soldiers." says Skipper  
"Thank-you" says both girls and all four penguins  
They head to the three different off all the animals, finally stopping at the penguin habitat.  
"Alright then, so continue with human training Annie." said Skipper after they had all chatted for a bit.  
"Why are you all awkward?" asked Athena  
"I think he misses me when Im not here." said Annie with a cute grin.  
"Haha, most likely. Come on young cadet, we have a lot of work to do." says Athena  
They leave the zoo and Athena teaches Annie more ways on being human. While Annie takes notes for the boys, on the many ways a male acts. Today is Saterday and Annie is learning what it's like to get ready for a date, starting with hating all your own clothes.  
"Athena, I'm sure what ever you wear will look amazing on you." says Annie  
"Haha, most likely, come on young cadet, we have a lot of work to do." says Athena  
They leave the zoo, and Athena teaches Annie more ways on being human. While Annie takes notes for the boys, on the many ways a male acts. Today is Saterday, and Annie is learning what it's like to get ready for a date, starting with hating all your own clothes.  
"Athena, I'm sure what ever you wear will look amazing on you." says Annie  
"Well um uh-" said Athena painfully aware that she had turned into a basket case.  
Annie shook her head at her in an amused way before Athenas mom called up to her saying that someone had a delivery for her. She went down and got it. It was a big box and something about the delivery guys blue eyed wink was familer to her. She brought the big box up to Athenas room.  
"Whats that?" asked Athena  
"Don't know." They opened the box to find a sparkly blue dancing type dress. "I don't think this is for me Auntie Athena."  
"It's beautiful." says Athena  
Athena quickly puts it on and Annie picks out thes blue heels that match the dress perfectly. After putting on the heels. Annie helps her with her make up, and hair. When Annie suddenly changes back into her original form.  
"Aww." says Annie, stepping out of her clothes  
Athena laughes packs up both outfits, and Annie climbs in the bag. Athena walks the whole way to the zoo, texting Tony on the way, telling him to meet her there. Later at the zoo. Athena climbs in the same way she always does with Annie on toe. Annie hops in, and the boys instently stop what they're doing.  
"I'm home." says Annie  
Skipper runs full speed and hugs Annie full force.  
"Hi Daddy. I missed you." says Annie, hugging back  
"I missed too, Baby. Glad too have you back." says Skipper  
"Aww" says everyone else  
Athena asks everyone what they think, they whistle in affect. Athena laughes, and blushes.  
"Thanks guys. Well, I'd love to stay guys, but I have a date to attend to." says Athena  
She drops the clothes off by Annie's door.  
"Bye Auntie Athena, tell me how it goes?" asks Annie  
"Why of course." says Athena  
She leaves, and Skipper turns to Annie.  
"Report." says Skipper  
"Right, it looks like guys who are construction workers, are complete pigs. (No offense to construction workers.) they whistle at anything in a skirt." says Annie, looking quiet disgusted  
"What! I swear if they looked at you like that they are done for." says Skipper, going commando again.  
"They didn't, I wasn't anywhere near them.," says Annie, rolling her eyes. "Anyways I learned some teenage boys can either be gentlemen or total idiots. Oh and violent, as well. Given the beat down to a stuffed LUna corn I noticed."  
"No, not a Lunacorn!" shouts Private, looking like he's going to faint.  
"Uh... I won't even finish that. Anyways, I also noticed that some people act like we do. Only sometimes though , otherwise they were completly different. Like there were some guys in lab coats, in a lab we passed, they flipped at every sound of a dropped beaker."says Annie, laughing at the thought.  
"Very good, intel Annie." says Skipper  
"Thank you." says Annie  
The next morning Athena comes by, like she said she would, before the zoo opened.  
"Morning guys!" says Athena  
"Morning Athena/Auntie Athena/Lady Soldier." says everyone  
"So how'd it go?" asks Annie  
"It went great, at first it was nerve racking. Then it went well, when we started loosing it up, we even danced at the end of the night." says Athena  
She then smiles at Skipper.  
"Oh thanks for the dress,Skipper." says Athena  
"What? I have no clue, what your talking about." says Skipper, crossing his wings one over the other.  
"Right" says both girls rolling their eyes  
"I don't!" says Skipper, turning red as a fire truck  
"Uh huh, sure." says Athena  
Just as Skipper was about to rant the zoo chimes go off. Athena climbs back out of her tunnel saying she'll see them later and all five of the penguins go topside.  
The End


End file.
